


Spring Cleaning

by bambinotame



Category: Arashi (Band), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doumyouji Tsukasa/Shoko, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambinotame/pseuds/bambinotame
Summary: All Shoko wanted was a simple job that she could perform on autopilot while finishing up her degree. Her boss wasn't nearly as easygoing as she had hoped.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [535464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/535464/gifts).



> Doumyouji Tsukasa x Maid Shoko (the one where he still had his Mimura hair and his legs looked really pretty)

It was a quiet afternoon at the Domyouji summer cottage- or rather, just the Domyouji cottage, as the sole son of the household had taken the place for himself after taking over the family company.

As he was rarely ever there, given his constant business trips to various parts of the world, the number of housekeeping staff was kept to a minimum. One said housekeeper was a certain Sakurai Shoko, a graduate student looking to have a steady source of income while finishing up her degree. 

She’d been terrified at first, of course.

She’d heard tall tales from the cook, of how the young master had been quite the demon as a high schooler, and how he’d mellowed out greatly over the years, but still retained that certain brand of arrogance and sadism.

One thing she found rather strange, though suspected it was just a case of the rich and their flair for the dramatics, was that her uniform was essentially a maid costume, frilly apron, heels, and all.

However, odd theatrics aside, Domyouji Tsukasa not only paid her well but allowed her to stay at the cottage in one of the many spare rooms, as well as use one of the cars as she needed. She’d later heard from the cook one night after ambling into the kitchen after a late night of studying that he’d told him to go ahead and make whatever she requested. While she didn’t stay there too often, it was definitely something she gratefully took advantage of during the weeks she had particularly grueling exams to worry about.

She also met a great number of rather… _ interesting _ individuals, like that man that clearly came from an aristocratic background and flounced around solving murder cases in his free time. He'd been the typical romancing type that Tsukasa seemed to surround himself with, swaying her with sweet words and gestures.

In all, it was a great job for someone like her.

It was a rather slow day; Tsukasa had returned from a business conference was had likely already gone into his office for the day, considering just how quiet and empty the house was. Shoko dusted as needed, and eventually, all that was left for her to do was change the sheets in Tsukasa’s room. She approached said room slowly, wondering if Tsukasa had locked the door before he left, something he did every now and then for no apparent reason.

She turned the handle, fully expecting the door to be locked. So when it gave way, she let out a pleased “oh!” and swung the door open and walked in, arms full of freshly washed sheets and covers.

Only to freeze cold in the doorway.

Domyouji Tsukasa  _ was _ at the estate, and she'd just woken him up. He sat up, hair mussed from sleep, expression wholly unpleasant as he looked for the source of noise that had broken his slumber.

He leveled her with a cold glare.

“What do you want?” he grunted.

“We-”

“Let me rephrase that. What do you want so badly, that it warranted you waking me up this early,  _ right _ after I got back from a business trip?”

“It’s past noon…”

“What. Do. You. Want?” he ground out.

“S-sorry,” Shoko stuttered. “I thought you already left, I was just coming in to clean and change the sheets.”

He huffed, glare not letting up at all.

“You woke me up for  _ that _ ?”

“I thought you left,” Shoko muttered, a pout forming on her puffy lips.

Tsukasa stared at her for a beat, glare fading into a carefully blank expression.

She stared back nervously, not sure how the man would react.

Then he huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Fine. Since I won’t be able to go back to sleep anyway. Just clean up the stuff around the room, I don’t feel like getting out of bed yet,” he said, rolling onto his side to reach for the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, shaking one out and lighting it.

“Open the windows, will you?” he mumbled around the slim stick.

Shoko hurried over to the other side of the room, pushing aside the thick curtains to reveal the balcony door. She slid it open, letting in the fresh afternoon breeze.

She glanced back at him hesitantly. He just stared back at her blankly, seated cross-legged on his bed, puffing away.

She sighed and got to work, setting down the bedsheets on the chaise lounge, and picking up the clothes he’d left strewn about on the floor after getting back from his trip. 

_ ‘Would’ve been easier for me if he just left everything in the suitcase…‘ _

“Something wrong?” 

Oh, he knew.

“Nothing at all, sir,” Shoko said cooly, continuing her work. She paused briefly to adjust her uniform. After a busy weekend of studying, the elderly cook had offered to do her laundry for her, and while he meant well, it had resulted in her clothing shrinking slightly.

Tsukasa huffed behind her, and she turned to look at him again.

“Yes?”

“Nothing! You already woke me up, at least do your work without bothering me every few seconds,” he complained childishly.

Shoko sighed and nodded, turning back to the task at hand.

Aside from his carelessly strewn clothing, there wasn’t much for her to do; he hadn’t been there for about a week and hadn’t had the chance to create his usual mess.

Regardless, she dusted the room idly, folded clothes and put them away, putting off making the bed for as long as she could.

When she finally ran out of excuses, she turned to face him resignedly. 

“There’s just the bed left now, sir,” she said softly.

Tsukasa sighed and slid off the bed, making his way over to the chaise lounge and plopping himself down there.

Shoko started tugging the sheets out from under the mattress, but one corner of the fitted sheet seemed to be rather stubborn, so she slid off her heels and clambered onto the bed with a deep sigh. She shuffled forward on her hands and knees, reaching for the corner, but froze when she felt a cool breeze against her bottom. A gust of wind had flown in from the still open balcony doors and blown her already shortened skirt even higher, exposing her underwear.

“Ah~” she heard a smug voice from behind. “Is this what you were aiming for? You could’ve just said so from the beginning, you know.”

Shoko sighed.

“I-” she broke off into a yelp as a large hand circled around a slender ankle and tugged, sending her flopping onto the sheets.

Tsukasa ran his hand up her leg slowly, marveling how silky smooth her stocking was.

“We shouldn’t-” Shoko trailed off on her own. Who was she kidding? They both knew this was coming.

“We shouldn’t? Looks to me like you want it.” she could practically  _ hear  _ Tsukasa’s broad grin from behind her. She sighed again, helplessly, already feeling something begin to bubble at the pit of her stomach.

“Don’t you?” he asked mockingly, slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress, exposing the smooth, pale skin of her back.

“I’m working,” she muttered pitifully. 

“Oh? Then should I stop?”

She cursed under her breath at that.

“Hmm?”

_ When did he get so coy? _

“No,” she sighed, shifting so she was facing Tsukasa, resting her bottom against her heels. 

They stared at each other for a beat, before Shoko leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth, dress slipping down her shoulders at the movement. Tsukasa eagerly deepened the kiss, reaching forward and tugging the dress off her arms and down to her hips. He trailed down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and gave the skin there a harsh nip, drawing a yelp out of her.

“What are you, a vampire?” she groused under her breath. Tsukasa nipped at the tender skin again in retaliation.

“You always have something to say,” he grumbled, bodily moving her onto her hands and knees, tugging her dress all the way off and tossing it aside carelessly, leaving her in just her undergarments and stockings. 

Shoko giggled despite herself, earning a warm smile against the base of her spine as Tsukasa kissed his way down her back.

It petered off when she felt his teeth at the waistband of her panties, and she held her breath in anticipation.

Tsukasa gripped the band between his teeth, the black fabric stark against his pearly whites, and tugged, pulling at the garment until it slid over Shoko’s pert bottom and down her smooth thighs.

Shoko shivered at the sensation of the man’s hot breath brushing against her sensitive skin through the thin stockings, shifting slightly to alleviate the sensation that was beginning to throb at her core. Tsukasa pushed her underwear down to her knees and lightly urged her to shift so he could pull them off completely, tossing the garment aside as he had with her other clothes.

“These are nice,” he murmured, stroking the soft material of her stockings.

Shoko gasped at the sensation, the searing warmth of his fingers seeping through the sheer, almost paper-thin fabric. 

She wanted to feel him even closer. 

He seemed to sense her thoughts, running his warm hands along her calves one last time before gripping her bottom firmly. Shoko shuddered at the burning sensation against her skin. 

She couldn’t help the squeak that left her when she felt him spread her cheeks apart, shamelessly exposing her core. He was closer that she assumed; she could feel his breath puffing against her, warm and then cool against her slick sex.

She wriggled slightly, somewhat embarrassed by how exposed she was, but Tsukasa was unforgiving in his chase for what he wanted, jerking her back towards him. 

He did, however, release his grip on her pert bottom, a mercy that was quickly dashed away by the action of roughly rubbing circles around her clit until she could feel herself getting wet enough to just begin dripping down the apex of her thigh.

He ran his finger along her slit, back and forth, back and forth, never going in like she wanted him to.

Shoko let out a small huff, making Tsukasa laugh out loud. He relented and finally pressed a finger into her. He started up a relentless pace, pumping his digit in and out of her mercilessly, quickly adding two more in succession to accompany the first. 

The sensation was overwhelming; all she could do was try and hold herself up, hold back the loud cries threatening to escape her throat.

She soon lost strength in her arms, flopping down to rest on her elbows, face against the rumpled sheets of his bed, small whiny moans finally escaping her mouth. Her breath hitched and eyes began to water as he pressed against her clit again.

She couldn’t help the loud cry that left her mouth at the feeling.

“Oh, Shoko,” he cooed. “I’ve never seen you like this. So uncomposed. Such a  _ mess _ .”

Shoko just sobbed, burying her face into the rumpled sheets as Tsukasa continued to drill his fingers into her.

“Please,” she begged, though whether it was a plea for him to stop, or to continue, even she didn’t know.

“Hmm?” 

Tsukasa took another drag, and exhaled the smoke softly, slowly, covering his face with a hazy cloud. He leaned forward to put out the stub on the ashtray next to his bed, the movement sending his fingers sinking deeper into Shoko’s heat, and the girl letting out a ragged moan. 

She tightened her grip on the sheets, a miracle that the fabric didn’t just tear under her nails.

Tsukasa placed a kiss at the nape of her neck as he leaned back to straighten again. Shoko could feel his pleased smile when he did.

He used his free hand to press her further into the mattress, coaxing her to arch her back more. She complied readily, desperate for that mind-numbing sensation once again, to bring her over the edge where she was just teetering.

Tsukasa seemed to have other ideas, however.

He pondered something for a moment, letting out a small hum and pulling his slick fingers out of her. Shoko let out another choked sob at the emptiness, then inhaled shakily when Tsukasa grabbed her by the waist and bodily flipped her over so she was on her back.

Her vision was blurred by unshed tears, but she could still make him out, looming above her, his distinct, unruly curls framing his dark, intense eyes. She sniffed a little, nose running slightly. Tsukasa grinned at that, reaching up to cup her cheek with a large hand. He ran his thumb under her eye, brushing away a stray tear. She could feel the cool metal of his ring slide across her cheekbone at the movement, and she shivered slightly.

“Shoko~” he cooed again. “You’re so cute like this, I wonder how that casanova detective would react if he saw you.”

Shoko’s mouth trembled at that. She didn’t want anyone- anyone  _ else _ \- to see her like this.

Tsukasa’s grin darkened.

“Too bad he won’t be able to though, hmm? You’re all mine.” 

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers, an oddly innocent affectation considering what he’d been doing just a moment earlier.

“I’m the only one that can see you like this,” he breathed reverently, the air from his words puffing against her mouth, hot and damp against her skin.

He laid a series of soft kisses across her face, on her temple, her forehead, against her eyelids, her cheekbones, and chin, before reaching her mouth. There he pressed more intently, licking at the seam of her lips, which she readily opened. He brushed his tongue against hers briefly before pulling away, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbones.

He continued his way down to her breasts, still covered by a thin bra that did nothing to hide her stiffened nipples. He mouthed at the peaks, quickly dampening the cloth. Shoko whined desperately, reaching up to tug at the hair at the nape of Tsukasa’s neck. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue through the rough fabric was almost maddening.

“Off,” she fussed, arching her back so she could unclasp the garment herself. Tsukasa complied readily, practically ripping it off her.

The cool air from outside brushed against her exposed nipples, and they hardened further.

He leaned down and took a peak into his mouth, laving his tongue around it. He sucked hard, tugging at the nipple until Shoko gasped, then moved to give the other the same treatment. 

Shoko let out a small noise, both pain and pleasure, when Tsukasa began to move down her torso, leaving a trail of nips she knew would darken into impossible to hide hickeys in a matter of hours.

Her breath hitched when he reached her hips, closer to where she really wanted him,  _ needed  _ him.

Tsukasa glanced up at her with a lecherous grin, having felt the muscles in her abdomen contract in anticipation. His ministrations became more gentle, less harsh nips against soft skin and more noisy wet sucks that seemed to echo around them.

He ventured further down, barely brushing his lips against her warmth, and she nearly jerked in anticipation. Tsukasa gave her slit a tentative lick, drawing out an eager gasp. 

He repeated the motion, with more force this time around.

“Oh God,” she whimpered. She tightened her grip on his hair and tugged, trying to pull him closer.

He complied readily with a moan and tugged her closer in turn with his grip on her hips. He flattened his tongue against her clit and dragged upwards again, drawing another delicious moan out of the woman.

Shoko’s legs trembled violently, barely able to keep her knees up. Tsukasa remedied that by slinging them over his shoulders, raising her bottom slightly off the bed and bringing her core even closer to his mouth. 

The new position was almost maddening; Shoko could hear herself, her incredibly audible, breathy, whiny moans and gasps.

_ ‘How embarrassing… I sound like-’ _

Her train of thought breaks off when Tsukasa gives a particularly hard suck to her clit, sending electric shocks all along her body that had her thrashing, her back arching off the bed and hips bucking against Tsukasa’s sinful and more than willing mouth. 

He tightens his grip on her thighs, locking her in place and removing any chances of her moving away, and gives another unforgiving suck.

She comes with an unfiltered cry, hands flying up to cover her reddened face, hips twitching uncontrollably.

Tsukasa kept his grip on her, giving the sensitive area small, kittenish licks, drawing out more sobs from the overstimulation.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, he relented, setting her legs down and running possessive thumb along the jutting bone of her pelvis. He pulled back with a smug grin, clearly satisfied with himself. He pushed himself up so he was hovering over Shoko, intently taking in her reaction.

She lay there, panting and gasping, tears trickling out of the corners of her eyes and down her temples.

Tsukasa leaned down and kissed them away.

“Think you can handle another one?” he asked cheekily.

Shoko just huffed noiselessly, eyes closing. She hesitated for a bit but then nodded. She could never truly deny him anything, not when she knew he’d always deliver.

Tsukasa grinned, a wide Cheshire-like thing. He shifted down slightly and began to slowly press himself into her. So slowly he moved, at a ridiculous, torturous pace, that Shoko’s eyes snapped open and leveled him with a petulant glare. He snickered and complied to her silent request, pushing all the way in so his member was settled in her, hot and pulsing.

He began rocking against her slowly, barely pulling out before pushing back in. Shoko moaned softly, arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders, her hands stroking the nape of his neck.

She let him continue for a while longer before tugging him down for a sloppy kiss, gasping against his mouth and tongue probing messily. He returned the kiss just as eagerly, tongue easily overpowering hers.

She pulled away for air with a harsh gasp.

“H-harder?” she looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading.

Tsukasa’s hips stuttered momentarily; she just looked  _ so _ cute, while begging for something so  _ filthy _ .

“Of course, baby,” he breathed.

He pulled out, nearly all the way, before snapping his hips into her roughly. 

“Yes,” she breathed. She lifted her long legs, still sheathed in those sheer stockings, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him closer.

He continued to pound into her, breath coming out in harsh exhales. 

Shoko shivered at the sensation, incredibly sensitive from already having come twice. She felt rather than heard her sobs bubbling up through her throat, brought on by the 

“I-I’m not going to last…long,” she managed to choke out through her constant moans.

Tsukasa grinned, pearly whites flashing in the afternoon light.

“That’s okay,” he crooned. “Just come for me baby, you can do it.”

He increased his pace, nearly drilling into her at the rate he was going.

Shoko had no sense of time at this point, it could’ve been minutes or hours; all she could understand was the mind-numbing haze of lust, the intense feeling of Tsukasa deep inside her, stirring her up.

She felt that familiar heat building up in her belly again, this time overwhelmingly hot and burning, and knew she didn’t have much longer.

Tsukasa groaned as Shoko tightened around him. He pistoned his hips harder, eager to bring her over the edge.

Shoko somehow tightened around him even more, her inner walls hot and practically sucking him in, her long limbs wrapping around and framing him, pulling him until he was pressed up against her soft, warm body.

Tsukasa sighed happily as Shoko began to sob into his ear, begging for release.

He rammed into her brutally a few more strokes before she came with a choked sob.

He pulled out, and pumped his member roughly, before coming in spurts across her belly. He flopped down on the bed next to her, arm strewn across her possessively.

The last thought Shoko had before letting herself drift off into a comfortable sleep was how warm Tsukasa was.

When she came to, she was swaddled in an impossibly soft comforter, stockings finally peeled off her legs. She shifted slightly, pulling an arm out of the cocoon to rub at her eyes. When her vision adjusted, she realized she was still in the young master’s room and felt a jolt of panic. She moved to sit up when a hand brushed away the hair sticking to her forehead.

She looked to her side, to see Tsukasa sitting beside her, watching her. His face was impassive, but his eyes looked liquidy warm, like melted chocolate.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, carding his hand through her thick hair to gently massage her scalp.

“Good,” she whispered.

His mask broke, the neutral mask cracking to reveal a soft smile. He shifted so he could pick her up, still wrapped up in that blanket, and hold her. The heat from his body radiated through the comforter, warming her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned into his embrace, pressing her nose against his neck, breathing in his heady scent.

He continued to massage her head, lulling her back into a hazy sleep.

“Let’s get you cleaned up?” at her hum of agreeance, he easily peeled her out of the blanket and lifted her up and off the bed, and carried her over to his bathroom, where the bath had been prepared.

He took his time, gently settling her into the shower and turning it onto a warm, soothing spray, using a soft cloth to wash her down, lovingly massaging the shampoo into her hair and then taking care to wash it out so that nothing got into her eyes.

He led her out of the shower and to the large, ornate bathtub, and helped her settle into the warm, floral-scented water, before leaving her to soak. Shoko settled back and closed her eyes. She had no idea of how much time passed before Tsukasa returned, but she moves readily when he helps her out of the tub and towels her dry, puts her into one of his large shirts and leads her back to the bedroom. Upon entering, she’s too slow to stifle the laugh that bubbles up. Tsukasa had attempted to make the bed himself, but the end results were rather dismal. He’d given up on the fitted sheet partway, leaving it pulled only halfway down the mattress, and had simply flopped the other sheet and matching comforter over it before going back to get her.

“Shut up,” he snorted, a wide, equally amused grin on his face.

They settle into the bed again, and Tsukasa takes care to pull the comforter over her lithe frame before getting comfortable. He wraps himself around her, nosing her hair, feeling ridiculously pleased over how she smelled like  _ his _ shampoo.

“There’s so much work left to do,” she suddenly said. Tsukasa grunted in response.

“Gotta study for that management exam too,” she added.

“Just leave it. You can use my study if you need it,” he grumbled.

“That’s not what I’m paid-”

“Shut up. _ I’m _ your boss. And  _ I  _ said you can leave all that household crap for later and just study for your test. What’s there to clean anyway, I barely just got home from that conference in Hong Kong,” Tsukasa cuts her off, pressing her onto her back and shifting down so he could bury his face into her chest.

“Sorry for not letting you sleep in.”

“‘s fine. Like seeing you,” he slurred into her breast. Shoko huffed out a small laugh, and reached up to run a hand through his curls.

“Who would’ve thought  _ the _ Domyouji Tsukasa would act like this with the help,” she teased.

There was a long silence. Tsukasa didn’t move or speak, just remained where he was, face pressed against her chest.

Then he groaned, and attempted to press his face against her even more.

“Shut up, damn it! It’s embarrassing enough just knowing I was like that in high school, I don’t need you rubbing it in,” he whined.

“Alright,” she acquiesced with a laugh.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, basking in the domesticity of the moment.

“You really need to stop pouncing on me when I’m working, though,” Shoko said eventually. “If I don’t do my job, you’re going to let this place turn into a pigsty.”

“Then hurry up and graduate so you can get a different job and just live here,” Tsukasa pouted. While Shoko openly returned his feelings, she was pretty serious about ensuring it stayed separate from their work relations. Meaning there were many a time where he’d trail around after here demanding affection, only to be rebuffed in favor of her cleaning the cottage.

“Well…“

“Just do it,” he whined. “You’re already here most of the time anyway. Just move in with me, I’ll hire someone else to do the cleaning.”

“That way I can keep you to myself,” he tacked on childishly when she stayed silent.

Shoko couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Ok,” she agreed. “I’ll move in with you after I graduate.”

Tsukasa made a noise and lifted his head to peer up at her.

“How about you just do it now?” he probed hopefully, eyes wide and puppy-like.

Shoko just snorted.

“Nice try, but that won’t work on me.”

Tsukasa sighed and flopped his face back down into her chest.

“Thought so,” he muttered balefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER late, but happy belated birthday, Jess! Thank you for always indulging me long and inane messages and just being a super awesome friend <3 It feels a bit weird attaching such a sappy message to a fic like this but I'm really happy we connected and I love you <333


End file.
